


[Fanart] Glorious Purpose

by TrishArgh



Series: Kinky as Fuck (MCU Kink Bingo 2018) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, improper use of royal seatings, mcu kinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Square Bucky/Loki





	[Fanart] Glorious Purpose

  
my first square: Bucky/Loki

So here, have Bucky bending Loki over the Throne of Asgard because of course. Incl. purposefully glorious hair pulling :D

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) i love new friends!


End file.
